


Non ho mai saputo fingere

by Diana924



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Vorrebbe tanto toglierselo dalla testa.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Non ho mai saputo fingere

Vorrebbe tanto toglierselo dalla testa.

Smettere di pensare a lui, a quello che avevano e che avrebbero potuto avere. E lui ha rovinato tutto in maniera spettacolare. E ci pensa, ci pensa ogni notte mentre dorme accanto ad Angelica che per fortuna ha imparato a non fargli domande. Non saprebbe nemmeno cosa risponderle, zingaro e pure frocio, e come se non bastasse innamorato dell’unica persona che non guarderebbe mai.

E ogni notte i sogni ritornano, sogni indecenti, orrendamente froci ma di cui ha insperato bisogno perché solo nei sogni può essere sicuro che Aureliano ricambierà i suoi sentimenti. Si immagina come sarebbe incontrarsi con Aureliano, sentire le sue labbra contro le proprie, i loro corpi premuti insieme e le mani che si cercano. Sente la voce di Aureliano in quei sogni, Aureliano gli parla, sussurra il suo nome, geme nell’incavo del suo collo e lo stringe a sé e quello è il lato peggiore.

Può capire che l’altro non vorrà mai avere nulla a che fare con lui, ci sono tanti altri corpi da sedurre e con cui smarrirsi la notte ma con Aureliano non sarebbe mai stata una storia di sesso, non solo almeno. Provava qualcos’altro per Aureliano, un sentimento a cui non ha mai voluto dare un nome e che per questo non se ne vuole andare, per quanto ci abbia provato.

Nei suoi sogni lui e Aureliano lentamente si spogliano, i baci che si susseguono frenetici mentre l’altro lo sovrasta facendolo sentire stranamente protetto. Spadino non riesce ad impedirsi di gemere quando immagina la mano di Aureliano sul suo cazzo, sa bene che non accadrà mai, che farsi una sega pensando ad un etero che lo detesta è patetico ma non riesce a farne a meno, nei sogni Aureliano lo ama, ricambia i suoi sentimenti, nei sogni fanno l’amore.

Geme mentre continua a muovere la mano con forza, Angelica che per fortuna non si è accorta di nulla, le dispiace per lei ma è più forte di lui: probabilmente non supererà mai la sua cotta per Aureliano. Nel suo sogno Aureliano lo scopa con spinte secche e decise, senza preservativo e lubrificante perché tanto quello è un sogno, e Spadino non riesce a smettere di pensarci. Il corpo di Aureliano, le sue mani che lo esplorano, la bocca che lo cerca furiosa, se solo non fosse un sogno …

Spadino si porta la mano alla bocca mentre muove sempre più velocemente la mano, nella mente in quel limbo tra il sonno e la veglia l’immagine di Aureliano, del suo corpo sopra di lui, delle sue mani sul suo cazzo e del cazzo di Aureliano che lo scopo implacabile. Non riesce a non pensarci, Aureliano, Aureliano e ancora Aureliano, sempre lui nei suoi sogni, nel suo cuore e nella sua mente, solamente Aureliano Adami.

Viene portandosi una mano alla bocca e aprendo gli occhi per sincerarsi che Angelica dorma e non si sia accorta di nulla, Angelica non merita di saperlo.

<< Ti piace ancora Aureliano? >> borbotta sua moglie prima di rimettersi a dormire e Spadino vorrebbe solamente sprofondare.

<< No >> risponde al muro ma sanno entrambi che è una bugia, che non può fare a meno di Aureliano anche se l’altro non lo vuole, può raccontarsi tutte le cazzate possibile ma i suoi sogni conoscono la verità


End file.
